The Lifes of The Skywalkers', Kenobis' and Bonteris'
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: The Lifes of Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Satine and Kaylee (OC) Kenobi, Ahsoka, Lux, Anaka (OC) and Liam (OC) Bonteri. Join them as these parents help their children through life. Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli (Windu),Mace Wndu, Yoda, and Asajj Ventress are in this!


On a warm, sunny morning on Naboo, The Skywalkers' woke up in their 3-story house. It was a several years after the Clone Wars and Anakin Skywalker had not given into the darkness. He had told Master Yoda about his dream of Padme dying in childbirth, and after continuous pleading, Anakin was able to stay with his wife. He had never killed Dooku, Palpatine had been killed by his own blade- Anakin had used the force to push Palpatine away from him with Palpatine accidently killing himself in the process.

The remaining Jedi who survived Order 66 thought that it was best for the Jedi to be close to Coruscant but not on the planet. Padme offered Naboo after getting the queen's approval. The jedi had accepted, now nearly 14 years later, we find our favorite characters (which are Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano Bonteri, Lux Bonteri, and Barriss Offee (currently single)) The surviving Jedi were:

Yoda

Mace Windu

Luminara Unduli

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Anakin Skywalker

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Aayla Secura

Asajj Ventress (I'm sorry but she is so cool!)

Asajj had been forgiven for everything she did, it took her to her knees begging, the pouty lip, puppy dog eyes and promising to never manipulate someone unless dire need. Mace had almost died when going to arrest Palpatine but because of Anakin, he gone into a coma. Luminara had also almost died in the attempt of leaving the temple but because of the help of Anakin, who was able to save her, Barriss and Aayla from their death, became a Jedi Master and became a complete council member. Ahsoka had been visiting Padme and both her and Padme had help to defeat the clones.

Asajj Ventress had let go of her anger and was currently living with her mother and sisters- the Nightsisters. She still used 2 lightsabers and was pretty good with agility. Ahsoka had married Lux Bonteri- her padawan crush (the crush she had as a padawan). Obi-Wan had finally gotten the courage to ask Satine out on a date and she said yes. Aayla, Barriss and Asajj were all currently single. Luminara and Mace Windu had married. Yoda had stayed single.

The ban on marriage had been lifted as well as attachment. Obi-Wan and Satine had a daughter named Kaylee who was in 7th grade at Naboo Middle/High School. Luke and Leia Skywalker were in 8th grade at Naboo Middle/High School. Ahsoka and Lux had a daughter named Anaka who looked just like Ahsoka and a son named Liam who looked like Lux. Anaka was in 4th Grade at Naboo Elementary School and Liam was in 3rd Grade at Naboo Elementary School.

Every youngling at the temple were allowed to see their parents whenever they pleased. They were now taken to the temple at around 8 or 9. During the summer, the younglings went home to be with their family. Anakin filled in for from time to time who taught Navigation and Aviation at the Middle/High School.

Now on this one particular day, it was Anakin Skywalker's Twins birthday. Padme had woken him up at 7 and he had to wake up his kids. Which was one of the most life-threatening jobs ever. Next to being a Jedi of course.

He always woke Luke up first. He carefully and quietly crept up the steps to the top floor. He walked into his son's room which had pictures of his friends plastered to the sky-blue walls. His walk-in closet door was closed. His son's lightsaber was on his nightstand. At his desk, his homework was strew across the desk in heaps. His backpack was at the foot of his bed with his laptop sitting on his bed, running. His tablet had the game Temple Run playing (AN:I don't own anything you recognise K?). His son's phone was in his hand. Anakin walked up to Luke and carefully said "Luke, time to get up, you have to go to school. " Luke groggily got up stumbling into his bathroom. Anakin walked downstairs with a smile on his face. He went down to the basement where his daughter's bedroom lied.

When he got there, he walked past the den where they watched movies, past Padme's office, down to his daughter's room. When he entered, the light was on and he found his daughter already dressed and ready to go. She was playing on her tablet and watching TV when he entered. Unlike Luke, who wasn't a morning person but was tidy, Leia was a morning person but very untidy.

Her aviation textbook was sticking out of her backpack, clothes strewn over the floor. Her iPod was blasting her favorite music. "Leia, later, you will be cleaning up your room." Anakin said sternly. She nodded and said "Breakfast Time?" Anakin nodded and said "Yep". She quickly got off her bed and got her homework off her desk. She put her laptop on her desk and raced up the steps.

When she got upstairs, her mother looked at her outfit, "You look quite nice". In truth, she personally did look good. She was wearing her favorite Jedi outfit. It was a deep purple tank-top like the one her dad's friend-Ahsoka Tano Bonteri- wore. She had black leather gloves that came to her elbows and a white vest on top of her tank. She had a short black leather skirt that came halfway to her wore purple leggings and white boots. Her gloves had finger holes that allowed her fingers to show.

Her dad had walked up the stairs quite calmly and as he did, Luke rushed down the stairs in his jedi robes. They looked almost exactly like her fathers' jedi robes, black leather.

"Okay you two. You've got 30 minutes to eat before I leave for the temple. Your mother is going to be going to a Senate Meeting on Coruscant. If she isn't home when you get home, go straight to temple. Okay?" The twins nodded. "Kaylee will be coming with you as well as Anaka. Liam will be staying at the Bonteri's. Kaylee is supposed to come here because Obi-Wan and Satine have to Mandalore for a few days. Ahsoka will be going to visit Riyo Chuchi on Coruscant so Anaka will also come with us from the temple. Lux has to go to Coruscant as well for a Senate Meeting but Liam will be coming with him. ok?" Again, Luke and Leia nodded.

They quickly ate their breakfast and said "Bye Mom!" and followed their dad to his speeder (AN: don't be surprised if I don't use the fancy Star Wars terms.) The twins sat quietly as their dad drove them to school.


End file.
